Hold Me Tight
by YoonKookIsGoals
Summary: A young boy goes through a traumatizing experience and has to get his genitals removed. He lives his life telling no one but his closest friends. After many years, he finds a someone who he connects with on many different levels. They go through years of love and affection without knowing his secret. What will happen if they knew? Thisn't about the Comic I clicked on. Sorry- BTS.
1. Introduction

Muffled screams were heard. Blurry images of a car bouncing down a hill flashed left and right. A sticky goo trickled down the side of a little boys face as the car slowly got dragged underneath the murky surface.

Flashes of bright red and blue drove the boy crazy as he sunk further into the cold water and struggled to get out of the seatbelt. The wailing of a high pitch scream was escaping his mind as his body began to grow weak.

The sound of banging on the glass caused the boy to flinch as water flowed through the cracks in the doors and windows. The boy didn't know what to do but hold his breath. Glass shatters fell on the boy's parents as guys in black wetsuits pulled them out.

There were more cries but- not from above the surface of the icy waters. The boy cried out as his lungs began to burn from the water. His eyes stang as he felt hands grab him and pull but he wouldn't move. The guy swam up to the surface and yelled out to the other people who gather around.

" _He's_ _stuck! The seatbelt is stuck, I need something to cut it with. Quick, he's dying_!"

Nobody moved for a second. A silver switchblade caught the light as it flew in the air. The guy caught it and swam back to the young boy whose body is almost limp. He flipped it and instantly started to cut into the thick polyester.

 ** _'Oh, God. Oh, God. Please don't be dead, hold on for another second. Oh, God, don't die.'_**

The seatbelt snapped back and retreated into the hole it came from. The guy grabbed the limp body from the seat and pulled him through the window. With him cradled in the guy's chest, he swam up towards the surface.

Everyone was biting their fingertips as the fire department waited for them. The screams from the sirens echoed through the night sky. The water started to ripple and a black head rose. Screams of relief and fear seem to bounce off the road. The boy's favourite dinosaur shirt got cut from the blade, you could see his blue skin from the hole it caused.

The sirens ripped through the night as the cars raced down the roadway. The tall building came into view, a modern looking building with large windows lining every wall. The car jerked right and flew into the parking lot.

 _Wires_.

Multiple colour wires hung from the patients.

 _Bright lights._

Different beeping sounds echoed in the empty room.

 _Water blocking every sense._

The boisterous nurse and doctors walked in and out of the room.

The boy, laying on the bed against the wall jumped awake and started to scream.

Nurses rushed in and tried to hush the terrified boy.

 _Glass flying everywhere._

The boy finally stopped screaming but the tears still ran wild.

 _Coldness_.

The boy only gasped out two things.

 _A red hue clouding his mind._

" _Eomma... Appa..._ "

Slowly relaxing.

The nurse looked at each other worryingly. They hummed a small tune to help him rest. The doctor came in with a stressed and terrified face. "Miss Jihen... We need to talk... _Now_."

The nurse stared at the doctor with wide eyes, " _No_... There has to be another way to deal with it... He's only a child Heonwoo..." A sad head shake followed to her question. The doctor ran his hand through his black hair.

"I'm sorry but if we wait too long... He'll die, Jihen..." The nurse was close to tears.

"Please look before taking any chance... There could be another way..."

"I'll look but in two days if I don't find anything, I have to take action."

The nurse nodded sadly. A single tear ran down her left cheek as she walked back in the room to tell the other person. The other nurse was rubbing his head gently as he slept. "He's adorable, isn't he?" the nurse nodded while wiping her cheek.

"He... He's sick... He's got Pudenda Infection... And... And he has to get... His genitals removed..."

The other nurse span around quicker than a tornado, "But he's nine. _Nine!_ There has to be another way." The nurse shook her head and ran a hand through her newly dyed blond hair.

 _"I'm sorry, Jimin..."_


	2. Chapter 1-Scared

_Coldness_. Inky water drowned all the senses.

 _Breathless_. Struggling for breath, squirming in the seat.

 _Fearful_. Falling deeper and deeper.

Sitting up in a cold sweat, the tears fell without consent. Five faces looking worrying and understanding. One face, full of worry and confusion, was the closest out of the six. " _Jimin_..."

Flashes from the past, the water, the glass, the blood, the pain, cause a screamed to push its way out making everyone jump back.

Tears falling fast, the darkness, the coldness, the fear that hugged the gut. Jimin started to squirm in his bed, screams fell uneven and cracked. "Don't let me die!"

A tender press of a hand on the forearm caused him to scream again. Jimin barely saw that the person who touched him was the youngest, Jungkook. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the oldest, Jin's, sides and hid his face, tears falling freely.

 _"Help me, Appa!"_

 ** _'Jungkookie...'_**

Jimin jumped up only in a pair of sweatpants and placed his hand on Jungkook's arm. Jimin looked at Jin and waited for his approval. Jin nodded and removed his hands, allowing him to grab Jungkook.

He instantly tightened his hold around Jimin as everyone left the boy's room.

Tears soaked Jimin's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist. Despite the height difference, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck.

" _Sh... It's okay, Kookie-ah... Everything will be okay..._ "

Flashes back to the white room, nurses calming him when told the news. Jimin tightened his hold on the boy.

Jimin pulled back and looked Jungkook in his wild, black orbs. Jimin's cocoa-brown eyes, tired and tearful. "W-What happened, Jimin hyung?..."

Jungkook's voice shook and cracked, his eyes glossed over with tears. Jimin's heart broke with the words Jungkook let slip pass.

 _Tell him. He'll understand_. A small, nagging voice told him. Jimin pushed it away and shook his head lightly, his chocolate-coloured bed hair moving wildly.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream." Jimin gave a false smile, his mind still spinning in circles.

Jungkook didn't buy it, his response slipping away as he stared into Jimin's eyes. "B-but why did y-you scream 'help me Appa' and 'don't let me die'?..."

 _Scared, shocked, terrified_ was all Jimin felt as he stared at Jungkook. "Jungkook... It was a bad dream. I wasn't chased by unicorns and rainbows!"

 _Laughing._

That's what the boys hear from the closed door. Sighs echoed off one another as they walked away. They knew Jimin wasn't going to tell Jungkook. It was one of the very few secrets Jimin kept from him.

Jungkook hid his laughing face in Jimin's neck, his arms still around the neck. The breathy laugh tickled Jimin's small neck hair, causing him to laugh too. Jimin's arms were still around Jungkook's petite waist.

Jimin always admired his waist, it was the perfect size. Jimin's waist was so muscular that it hurt sometimes to lay on. Jungkook calmed down enough that it didn't tickle Jimin.

 _Coffee beans, strawberries, various different meats, bananas, the faint aroma of rice._

Smells after smells drifted through the air, doors, walls, sucking up the minds and entering the souls. Doors after doors opening, feet floating above the wooden ground. Food seems to make people into mindless zombies, it's weird.

The table was arranged with different white glass plates. Different food lined up and down the light wood. Jin stood there, a black and white striped apron on and a spatula in his hand.

He wore a pleased smile as everyone sat around the table, a thin line of sweat forming on their foreheads from holding back. Being hungry is such a mystery, it's like you're going to war with how they act. "Well, don't let the food get cold." Jin laughed as he sat next to Namjoon, digging in before all the food is gone.

Namjoon's blonde head popped up from his bowl of meat, "Don't forget- We have dance practice today at eleven to four. So be ready."

Yoongi's dark auburn hair bounced slightly as for it hasn't been brushed and it's still messy, "Oh, no joke, huh? Because we do not do this every day."

 _Laughter_ exploded in the small kitchen as the leader shot a glare at the second oldest, who had stuck his tongue out stupidly.


	3. Chapter 2-Pretend

_Wind._ Hair going crazy when the door to the tall modern looking building, the odour of cleaners and bleach drifted into the nose, burning the little hairs. The walls and floors reflected seven comfortable looking males as they walked in.

 _Big Hit Entertainment._ A shining blue that seem to catch the light from above. A soft smile from the girl up front, sending the boys in the rightful direction. They met their choreographer in the room they were assigned.

They greeted like they were old friends, hugs or fist bumps. He had a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a large white t-shirt on, bed hair and a half smile. "Okay guys, I have a new dance for you to learn."

 _"No joke, Sungdeuk hyung."_

The looks he got caused him to laugh loudly, "Okay, okay. Anyways, it's for War Of Hormones. Namjoon- I want you to start. Just copy me." He turned around and faced the mirror. Sungdeuk grabbed the top of his pants and bend his arms and body then threw his head right.

Namjoon copied.

Sungdeuk nodded his head with a wide smile, "Good job! Hoseok and Jungkook, right after that, you guys walk in and give a low high five before lining next to Namjoon and doing what he just did."

They nodded and did it. The choreographer nodded, "Okay, Jimin and Taehyung, you walk into frame and, Taehyung, you give Jungkook a high five, Jimin, you and Namjoon will bump the sides of your hands together. Namjoon and Taehyung will bump shoulders right after. Jimin and Taehyung will end up front and do what they just did and throw your head to the right once."

They nodded and did it. And that's how the day went. Each member getting told what to do and them doing it. Laughing when another messed up, and curse themselves out when they failed.

They have done it a couple of times before something happened. Something that caused everyone to freeze.

 _Namjoon had thrown his hand back too far and smacked Jimin in his manly area._ Everyone stopped and gasped, Jimin's louder than everyone.

His eyes scanned and landed on Jungkook, he quickly grabbed it and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

 _Groan._ A long, painful groan echoed through the body of the boy with no pain. He didn't feel a thing and he hated it. He hates that day they fell in that river, the day he got sick, the day he almost died, _the day he lost his genitals._

Jungkook was next to him in a heartbeat. "Jimin hyung! Are you okay? How bad do you hurt?!" The poor boy had no idea.

 _I feel nothing._ Jimin thought numbly to himself.

 _"I'm fine._ It just hurts a little, I can still practice though." Jimin grunted as he sat up with the help of Jungkook.

 _I don't need help sitting up, Kookie, what I need help with is my lie._

Looking around, mirrors reflecting six warily faces and two concerned faces. There sat a pathic boy, cupping an empty space between his thick thighs.

Too scared to tell his best friend his secret, too scared that he'll hate him for it, too scared that he'll run away, too scared that he'll lose him.

"Are you sure? We can take a break if you want... Jimin, if you're hurting, please take a break..." Sungdeuk said gently- slowly. He remembered when he told Jimin to stop practising and rest, he never seen so much fire in someone's eyes before.

 _Worry._ Jungkook could only describe this heavy weight on his chest. Jimin hyung got hit in his manly area and he won't take a break.

 _Heavy chests._ Everyone seemed to stare into his soul, watching his emotions swim rapidly. His inner-self fighting his outer-self. Burying his lie deeper, wishing- praying for something.

 _Silent._ That's it- silence. No breathing, no words, million of unspoken thoughts in everyone heads.

 _"Jimin hyung... Please take a break... If not for you, for me, please... I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore..."_ Jungkook's light voice sounded like thunder in the stillness room.

Eyes glanced up at Jungkook then back at the boy who is looking at the ground, pity written on his eyes and imprinted on his soul.

 _"Okay, Kookie... I'll take a break..."_ Jimin's voice was small but echoed in everyone's head.

Everyone sat around for a couple of seconds before Jungkook asked something that made everyone freeze.

 _"Jin hyung... Why did Jimin hyung have a late reaction to being hit?"_


	4. Chapter 3-Lost and Scared

_Silence._ Silence once again took over the room. Eyes fell on the boy as he stared at Jin who was thinking fast.

 _Think of something,_ _백치_ _(baegchi)!_ Everyone silently shouted at him

 _"J-Jungkook!_ Y-You, don't react right away when being hit. It probably shocked him at first!"

Jungkook eyes widened slightly before nodding. His head fell as he walked away, "I need the bathroom... I'll be back, hyungs."

Jin shook his head gently before laying it on the wall behind him. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it after hearing feet run passed him.

 _Jimin already went after him._

The door closed with a silent _thud,_ Jin let out a sigh as Namjoon gently rubbed his left shoulder.

Loud thuds echoed off the clean walls of the tall building as the concerned boy ran after the other one.

" _Jungkookie! Stop!"_ Jimin shouted, hurting his throat more.

He didn't listen as he turned the corner disappearing from Jimin's view.

 ** _'Jungkook...'_**

Jimin rounded the corner and stopped. "Jungkook! You have five seconds to step out from your hiding spot or you'll never see your OverWatch game until you are old enough to drink!"

Jimin's throat and back were sore and ached in different places but he ignored it.

He took a step down the hall, "One." his voice was hard as a rock. He took another step, "Two."

Jungkook came out of the closet to Jimin's left, scaring him slightly. " _Jungkook..._ "

Jungkook was staring at the ground, his jet black hair falling in front of his black orbs.

 _"Jungkookie... Why did you run off like that?..."_

Jungkook didn't answer, his eyes locked on Jimin's shiny white Jordans, shoes he only wore to practice in.

Jimin took a deep breath before pulling Jungkook into a tight embrace, his arms under Jungkooks and laced around his broad back.

He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck and buried his tearstained face in the side of it

Jimin's shirt got wet as they just stood there, holding one another tightly.

One of Jimin's small hands slithered up Jungkook's back and into his long, soft locks of hair, rubbing gently.

Jungkook calmed down enough to let out a reply, "I g-got scared w-when Jin h-hyung raised his v-voice..."

Jimin's heart broke.

 _This was his fault. It's his fault because he lied. His fault he lied because he was scared. Scared of losing Jungkook._

Jimin's clenched his hold on the boy tighter before sighing gently. His arms slipped down to Jungkook's slender thighs and hosted him up.

Jungkook let out a little squeal, wrapping his long legs around Jimin's hard waist. Jimin started to spin fastly.

 _Laughter._ Laughter fell from Jungkook's small lips, Jimin's heart swelled with happiness.

Jimin chuckled, Jungkook's shoes hit the laminated floors with a small _bang_ that bounced off the walls.

"You okay now? Can we go back there?"

Jungkook nodded, smiling widely at the boy who's back felt broken. Jimin gave him a smile as he threw his left arm in front of him, "LEAD THE WAY FOOL!"

Jungkook laughed slightly before going silent. Jimin looked back at him worryingly, "What's wrong, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook eyes widened as his cheeks heated up, he looked like a baked tomato. "I, um, I... I don't remember how to get back... Haha... Ha..." He looked away with a bashful smile.

Jimin's cheeks heated up, _he's too cute and precious._ "You're joking right?" he asked facetiously, looking back at Jungkook, who just blushed more.

"Alrighty then. Hmm... Let's go this way, why don't we fool?" Jimin started in the way he pointed, the way he came running. Jungkook laughed as he followed behind, his face still in flames.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

백치_Baegchi - Idiot.


	5. Chapter 4-Aches

_Tiredness.They_ dragged their feet to the black van that waited outside for them, ready to take them home.

 _Snores_. Namjoon snored slightly as he fell asleep on Jin's extensive shoulders. He has messed up his nasal bone when he was away visiting his parents and now he needs a breathing machine to breathe right at night.

Bright lights filled the dorm.The seven boys walked in, basically dead and just laid in the living room on the black uncomfortable couches. There were only two so, Taehyung laid on Hoseok's chest and Jimin on Jungkook's.

The strong scent of noodles floated through the air like it was right in front of them.

They all ate the spicy noodles that Jin made after he apologized for not making something bigger. They didn't care, as long as they ate before going to bed.

Jimin was the last to finish his food, that meant he was the last one in the tub. He peeled each cloth that covered his bruised body, a thin line of sweat forming on his evenly sunkissed skin. Jimin wiped his head before slowly sinking into the hot water he had prepared.

It's rare that Jimin took baths, but normal when he felt like this. His body felt cold, despite the temperature of the water that surrounded each muscle. His head felt heavy and his neck weak. His body shook ever so slightly as he leaned his fuzzy head back with his dark brown eyes hidden from the small room.

Everyone was soundlessly sleeping uncomfortably in their twin size beds, but the youngest. There were three bunk beds and one full size in one room. They have a list of who gets it this week or the next, right now Taehyung has it then it's Yoongi.

Jungkook laid there in the dark waiting for Jimin to walk out of the bathroom before he goes to bed. He doesn't like to admit his worry for the members but between you and him, his worry for them is through the roof and passed the clouds. When Jimin didn't walk out of the bathroom door after about forty-five minutes, Jungkook was starting to get anxious.

Jimin never took this long to bathe. Jungkook got up silently and creeped out of the bedroom and down the hall, pulling on his black, long sleeve nightshirt. He reached the bathroom and just stood there for a second before knocking softly.

Jimin tried to get out of the tub a couple of times but his back kept tightening up and he fell back in the water. He gave up after the tenth time, just slumping against the back of the tub. He closed his eyes briefly before he jumped out of his skin when a tiny knock bounced off the walls.

"Y-Yes?" His voice was uneven and small but Jungkook heard it.

"Are you ok-okay, hyung?... You've b-been in there for more than half an hour..."

Worry as evident in his perfect high pitch voice. Jimin heard it through the door and it hurt to hear. His heart broke as he let his reply fall from his lips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Jungkookie, um, is anyone else awake?"

Jungkook was confused on why he asked but answered with a soft no. Jimin cursed silently, "I-I, um..." Jimin laid his hands on his face and groaned roughly. "Jungkookie, do you mind seeing someone naked?"

Jungkook's black orbs widen while staring at the door that separated him and the boy who just asked him if he minded if he saw someone naked. "I-I don't know. W-Why?" His voice squeaked.

Jimin is going to kill himself when he gets out of the tub. "I need help, I hurt my back and I can't get up. If you don't want to help me or don't want to see me naked, I understand- It's weird. I can get it though." Jimin tried to stand up again, he almost made it but his back froze and he fell back to sitting.

 _Smack._ The smack his bottom made had to be loud because Jungkook gasped loudly and quietly yelled 'Jimin'. Jimin groaned slightly before looking around. "Jungkook, I can't get up by myself. If I cover myself with my towel, can you help me?"

That's how it went, Jimin covered his area while Jungkook shyly made his way into the bathroom. He made sure wrap the towel tightly because there is something he doesn't want Jungkook to see. Jimin got dressed quickly and climbed into bed, next to Jungkook.

It was silent when Jungkook gently poked Jimin's shoulder. "Hyung... How did you hurt your back?.." Jungkook left his hand on Jimin's shoulder as he looked at him.

He thought for a second, "I hurt it yesterday when we were playing..." He told the truth, tired of lying. Jungkook gasped softly while his eyes widened again.

"Why did you practice? You should have told us!" Jungkook scolded him.

Jimin sighed gently before he kissed Jungkook's knuckles to calm him down. His only reply was, "I know, 정국(Jeong-Gug),I know"

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

정국-Jeong-Gug-- Jungkook


	6. Chapter 5-Something New To Eat

_Ding_. A light groan echoed through the almost empty room.

 _Ding_. A tired hand searched the bedside table, trying to find the square dinging machine.

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

 _Din-_ The tan hand found the button. He left his hand there for a second before the blanket was ripped from his warm body.

He jumped up but instantly fell back down holding his forehead. He groaned as he opened his dark brown orbs to look around, "I hate you, 정국."

 _Giggles_. Jungkook's giggle echoed in the small room and embedded in Jimin's mind. Jimin looked up at Jungkook again with a small smile gracing his lips.

The smell of something new drifted through the air and hugged their brains. "Jungkookie,what is Jin hyung making for breakfast?" Jungkook shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know hyung but it smells really good," Jimin slowly got out of bed. Him and the younger boy slowly made their way down the hall to see the rest standing there looking confused. "Hey, what's going on?"

Taehyung looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know but we are too scared to walk in there to see what he is making.. You do it, Jimin! You aren't scared of him like we are!"

Jimin's eyes widened slightly, his voice cracked and was husky from sleep. "What?! No, Namjoon hyung, you do it! He loves you more." Namjoon's eyes widened too as everyone pushed him towards the kitchen door.

Somehow all of their head pecked through the door and eyed Jin suspiciously. Jin caught them out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, "What do you guys want? I'm just cooking breakfast."

They all pulled back slowly, at the same time, it looked like something out of a movie. They looked at one another with a raised brow. Taehyung got bold and span around to push the door open but he come face to side with a sleepy boy.

"What are you doing? And what is he making that it woke me up?" His voice was husky with sleep and deeper than normal. His brown hair tossed and tangled in light knots, little bags under his dark brown eyes weren't noticeable unless you were looking for them. " _Hmm_?"

Taehyung shrugged as he slowly backed up. "We don't know hyung but it woke all of us up but Jimin. We are too scared to ask what it is but we all want to know because it smells so delicious!~" Taehyung groaned out as he stared at a part of the door.

Yoongi muttered a curse, not wanting Jungkook to hear before pushing the retractable door opened and walking in.

"Ah, you guys finally come in. I thought the food was going to get cold." Jin laughed some, setting the table as they all gather around.

The light wooden table held a glass plate that had these thin yellowish white things on it. It smelled like cake, but it was flattered. The boys minds were confused, what was it?

They looked around to see if they could find any clues as to what they are going to eat. No avail, as they gave up and sat around the table. They cautiously grabbed one each and examined it. A little sniff, a little feel, a little look.

The thing looked like cake without frosting and just thinner. It smelled just like cake too, it even had the same colour as a yellow cake.

Stream. Yoongi got frustrated at the lack of knowledge about it and just bit the fluffy thing.

His eyes widened as everyone stared at him, he instantly took another bite after he swallowed the other bite. Soon he finished it, "Okay, that was amazing. What was that? Can you make it again? And where did you learn to make whatever it is?"

Jin laughed, "It's call a crepe and my mom taught me. I guess I can make it again."

With that, everyone took a bite out of the crepe and soon finished the whole plate. With a small thanks, they got up to get ready for the long day of work. With a couple of them hurting and Jimin just feeling down right horrible.

It's going to be an awesome day. Please note the sarcasm.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

정국-Jeong-Gug-- Jungkook

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Okay, I am so sorry for the wait but life got in the way of me writing and everything come crashing around my life like a wave but I'm better now.

Also, I don't know if they know what a crepe(A pancake) is or if they like them or not so please not yell at me in the comments.


End file.
